board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Kasumi's Contest History
Who is Kasumi? Kasumi is a ninja that was ordained to be the 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin style. However because her brother Hayate was attacked and crippled by the corporation DOATEC, she became a runaway shinobi in order to avenge her brother. Because of this, she is hunted day after day by other assassin's, including her half-sister Ayane. She completed her mission after the first DoA tournament but soon after she was captured and she was cloned by DOATEC as part of their super-human development project before managing to escape. She also knows Ryu Hayabusa, who is the best friend of her brother. Yeah...but your not playing Dead or Alive for its storyline right? :P While it's clearly not among the deepest fighters, the DoA series makes no secret that its main target are the casual players, providing fighting mechanics that's easy to learn, and populating the roster with big-bosom'd beauties. (The "She kicks high!" commercial anyone?) However, out of all the ladies, Kasumi to this point remains the poster child of the series and is a definite favorite among casuals. (Proof of this is winning an award on G4's Video Game Vixens) And with DoA4 now out on the shelf, Kasumi will continue to be the dream girl of many gamers out there. Oh, and because there's at least one person out there whose curious...35-21-33 "I have no time to spare...goodbye..." - Kasumi (Writeup courtesy of Who Cares?) Kasumi's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-2 Summer 2002 Contest - East Division - 6 Seed * Eastern Round 1 --- Lost to (11) Aeris, 22688 37.27% - 38190 62.73% * Extrapolated Strength --- 25th Place 22.82% Summer 2002 being the year of obscure fighters allowed two Dead or Alive girls to make the contest field, and oddly enough they were both placed into the same fourpack. Both girls were also expected to lose their first round battles fairly easily. Even with Kasumi getting a 6 seed, she was stuck facing a vastly underseeded Aeris and was simply a lock to lose -- and lose she did. What's unfortunate about all of this is that Kasumi's DOA brethren (actually, would this be called sistren?) would be the benefactor of perhaps the most hilarious upset of all time. Everyone knew the name Tina Armstrong after Summer 2002, but Kasumi was just another of the many one-and-done characters that managed to make the field. Had her and Tina been in opposite spots, perhaps Kasumi would be the beginner of Board 8's best fad. On a side note, the recent release of Dead or Alive 4 on the Xbox may get a DOA girl into the contest for the first time since 2002. The question is whether or not the 360 drew enough new users to GameFAQs for it to matter. Summer 2006 Contest - Aeon Division - 6 Seed * Aeon Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Chun-Li, 32611 31.26% - 71706 68.74% * Extrapolated Strength --- 50th Place 18.83% Thanks to the female half of the bracket, Kasumi was dusted off for a second run at a contest and was eliminated in all of two seconds by Chun-Li. No student-beating-the-teacher stories to be had here, and good luck seeing Kasumi around again barring another gimmicky bracket. Category:Contest Histories